


Short: Safe in your arms.

by VanaBanana



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaBanana/pseuds/VanaBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, like really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short: Safe in your arms.

Natasha wakes up.  
Her mind is blocked.  
As she looks around the room she realizes that she is in a bed. Warm, comfortable, dim light- nothing that can be of help.  
Then she realizes that someone is holding her.  
Her instincts are telling her to slice the person's throat open, but her heart is telling her no. Her heart got a good reason, which she cannot remember at the moment.

She focused onto hold- it's holding her close, but not too close to crush her.  
One arm is under her, just laying down while the other is holding her shoulder, pulling her into... His chest.  
She manages to shift and look at the person that's being like this to her.  
The blue eyes are smiling at her. They look warm, _caring_. The look that she rarely sees.  
"It's alright," she hears.  
Then it hits her.  
There is only _one_ voice, _one_ hold that is like that.  
She curls up into his chest, regretting the thought about killing him.

She's feeling safe. She is safe.

It's Steve.


End file.
